


Kiss You in the Morning

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”





	Kiss You in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Ennis crept across the room, his heart in his throat as he tried to be silent. He had no idea what he was doing, even less of an idea  _ why _ he was doing it, but over the last few weeks it had become a habit. A habit he didn’t understand but couldn’t seem to break.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Stiles asked him, rubbing sleepily at his forehead —exactly where Ennis’ lips had just been—and staring up at him with wide, gorgeous eyes.

“Uh… I don’t have a good answer for that,” Ennis told him, panic beginning to rise in his chest as his  _ straight roommate _ continued to blink sleep out of his eyes.

He had been so quiet! Well, he had  _ thought _ he had been quiet. And he always waited until he was sure Stiles was asleep—staying up way later than he should, considering the classes he had in the morning. But he must not have waited long enough, or pressed too hard or, or-

“You should kiss me when I’m awake,” Stiles said, though he was slurring his words as sleep tried to drag him back under. 

Ennis could see that it was winning, and he hoped he did. His heart was beating so loud he was surprised Stiles couldn’t hear it. There was no way he was ready to have this conversation with Stiles—hell, he wasn’t even ready to have this conversation with  _ himself _ —and he tried his best to push down the bubbling panic. He wasn’t ready.

“I—I don’t know what to say to that, either,” he said, finally standing back to his full height. He knew he was blushing, but the room was dark enough that Stiles wouldn’t be able to see his whole face turn red.

“That’s okay,” Stiles said, voice barely a whisper. “I’ll just kiss you in the morning.”

“O-okay, Stiles,” Ennis choked out, his heart beating even faster than it had been before.

He crept back to his side of the room and dropped himself onto his bed. His stomach was twisting, his heart beating too fast, but he… it wasn’t a  _ bad _ feeling. The longer he sat there, staring through the dark at Stiles’ sleeping form, the more excited he got for what might happen in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a busy, busy gal
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
